Traditional slot machines are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Paten Publication No. 274062/2010. In these slot machines, the motherboard is in communication with a temperature sensor. This temperature sensor, when arranged in a power source unit, allows the motherboard to monitor the temperature of the power source unit.